videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Charged Racers
Mario Kart: Charged Racers is a Mario Kart racing game for the Nintendo AV. Mario Kart: Charged Racers includes new features such as new race course along with other courses that appeared in past games. A new feature, known as the Riptide was appeared in this game. It transforms the vehicles into speedboats what drive over the water surface. New items and characters are included. Mission Mode returns from Mario Kart DS, along with Special Items. Mode List Grand Prix (1 - 2 Player) Up to two players can compete in a Grand Prix cup. In this mode, players race against 7 (1 player) or 6 (2 player) CPU players. Like in Mario Kart 7 onwards, Coins can be collected on each track. There is no coin limit in this game. Star Coins make their first appearance in Mario Kart series, and there is a limit of three Star Coins in this game. There are 10 cups to choose from. Drivers earn points by placing within their positions. A driver with the most points at the end of the four races wins the gold cup, the second place driver wins the silver cup, and the third place driver wins the bronze cup. Time Trial (1 Player) In the beginning of Time Trial, the player has three mushrooms to get some speed boost. Players compete for the best time in a selected course. The course's fastest record is saved and is able to race again as a Staff Ghost. Drivers can exchange up to seven Staff Ghosts and race with them. Versus (1 - 8 Player) Versus is a mode, where players race within their own custom settings. Players can choose a Solo Mode, where players can race against the CPU players, or a Team Mode, where two teams of four try to win gold cup and beat the other team. Mission Mode (1 Player) The returning mode from Mario Kart DS. The player competes in missions to be the Mario Kart Superstar. There are 10 levels with 10 missions, making a total of 100 missions (Mario Kart DS has second place, with a total of 63 missions). The fifth missions are Mini-Bosses, and the tenth missions are Boss Missions. Defeating a mini-boss or boss will get a nice present. Battle (1 - 8 Player) Drivers can either team up with each other or work individually in a battle for the most points. Items only work against the opposite team or player, and have no effect on the team or player that use them. There are four ways to battle, and there is one new way. Balloon Battle The classic battle mode seen in all Mario Kart installments. Like in Mario Kart DS, all players begin with a single balloon attached to their vehicles. To get an extra balloon, the player has to find a Balloon, collect it, and within the C-Stick blow it. Each player can hold up to seven balloons. If the player loses the balloons, the player is eliminated. The last player standing wins. Coin Runners Collect the Coins scattered over the field. There are 30 Coins at the beginning of the battle. There is a time limit of 3 minutes. The player can also steal CPU players' Coins to add them to your total. Shine Runners Shine Runners has a unique collectible such as a Shine Sprite. 13 Shine Sprites are scattered over the battle course. The player has to capture Shine Sprites, steal them like in Coin Runners, and the goal is to collect the most Shine Sprites in 3 minutes. Shell Smash (New) Shell Smash is a new mode that is only in teams mode. The teams have to use Green Shells, Red Shells and Spiny Shells to attack the other team. You can also use Triple Green Shells and Triple Red Shells. All of the team members have 5 lives, with 20 lives in total. The team who attacked the other team wins. Main Characters Playable # Baby Mario (Feather) # Baby Luigi (Feather) # Baby Peach (Feather) # Baby Daisy (Feather) # Toad (Feather) # Peach (Light) # Daisy (Light) # Yoshi (Light) # Koopa Troopa (Light) # Shy Guy (Light) # Mario (Medium) # Luigi (Medium) # Diddy Kong (Medium) # Bowser Jr. (Medium) # Rosalina (Cruiser) # Waluigi (Cruiser) # Donkey Kong (Cruiser) # Wario (Heavy) # Bowser (Heavy) # Mii (Varies) Unlockable # Baby Rosalina (Feather) # Lakitu (Feather) # Toadette (Feather) # Birdo (Light) # Kamek (Light) # Fawful (Light) # Captain Toad (Medium) # Nabbit (Medium) # Funky Kong (Cruiser) # Lubba (Cruiser) # Pianta (Cruiser) # Wiggler (Cruiser) # Metal Mario (Heavy) # Green Platinum Luigi (Heavy) # Pink Gold Peach (Heavy) # King Bob-omb (Heavy) # Queen Bee (Heavy) Frame Sizes There are three frame sizes in the game: Small, Medium, Large. Small # Baby Mario # Baby Luigi # Baby Peach # Baby Daisy # Baby Rosalina # Toad # Lakitu # Toadette # Koopa Troopa # Kamek # Fawful Medium # Peach # Daisy # Yoshi # Birdo # Mario # Luigi # Bowser Jr. # Captain Toad # Nabbit # Diddy Kong # Lubba # Metal Mario # Green Platinum Luigi # Pink Gold Peach Large # Rosalina # Wario # Waluigi # Donkey Kong # Funky Kong # Bowser # Pianta # Wiggler # King Bob-omb # Queen Bee Vehicle Parts Vehicles are fully customizable, allowing the player to craft their own kart, bike or ATV by using the parts. Karts, bikes, and ATV's all return from Mario Kart 8 and function almost identically the same. Some vehicle parts are unlockable and need to be unlocked with coins. Category:Games Category:Video Games